


An Ode to Those Lost

by Lohksparce



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lohksparce/pseuds/Lohksparce
Summary: "I did not want to kill him."A Dreg records and mourns the loss of a friend.
Kudos: 18





	An Ode to Those Lost

I did not want to kill him.

We were raised together as hatchlings. In the same crew. Friends.

He was daring too. More than me. I'm still docked, still a Drekh, but he got to be a Vandal. Killed two Hive Knights alone. Stole back our things.

Came back with Hive weapon, still intact and operational.

I saw him when he fell.

Scorn attacked us. Tried to defend but there were so many. We had to retreat. He was shot down with Scorn weapon. Void light in his torso. Ether flowed from him.

Wanted to take his body, but had to run. Kept running.

I saw him second time.

Scorn attacked us again. Fighting over scavenging and darlings.

Pale like fresh Ether. Eyes covered. Dressed in filthy rags. I think he recognized me because he didn't shoot. We won and held our profits, and I think I saw him look back at me as they ran.

I saw him a third and final time.

What he had become... was horrifying.

Foul.

He ran wild on all his limbs and shrieked. Covered in flesh and bulbs like Hive infestation. I wanted to throw up.

He didn't recognize me at all. Just ran at me. I have seen them explode, taking my crew mates with them.

I did not want to shoot him.

I did not want to kill him.


End file.
